Talk:Red Dead Wiki
Manual of Style I may not be a very active member of this wikia, but I see way too many mistakes. By now, most of them are cleaned up but most of these edits appear like the doings of a ten year old boy who can't wait to spill everything out. There is hardly any punctuation besides periods and if there is, it usually results in Run-On sentences. Capitalization is misused as I see words like Capturing or Done in the middle of senteces and names of important characters such as Bill Williamson being entirely lowercased. Some of the pages also have many grammar mistakes that look very similar to "I on teh comptr zo i dnt needz 2 ceck meh spelzing rite?". The page Agustin Allende was somewhat like this. I suggest we should make a Manual of Style. Basically, its an online manual that shows and tells everybody how we want our pages and how the edits should be done. A good example would the Halo Wikia's Manual of Style found http://halo.wikia.com/wiki/Special:MyHome%7Chere. Anyone up for the idea? *I am absolutely all for this. I spent a couple of my days away from work editing things here and there on this wiki, but became disgruntled after many of the pages I had cleaned up--bad grammar and all--were modified by others and regressed back to their sixth-grade book report format. I tried coming back again and again to help maintain this wiki, but without a manual of style or anything of the sort to help contributors conform to a set of standards I just feel like I'm polishing a turd, and as such I rarely waste any more time contributing, though I do still check this site very frequently. Redemption, ''for me, is the greatest game I've ever played, and since I have the time and ability to really help shape this wiki up, it's unfortunate that we don't have something like this implemented here for me to motivate or encourage myself to do so.Ramikadyc 05:44, June 29, 2010 (UTC) *Well, ''something certainly needs to be done. I've no clue where to begin making such a guide though. Any suggestions? JackFrost23 03:25, June 30, 2010 (UTC) *I also agree on the Style Manual, but like Ramikadyc and JackFrost23, I don't know where to start. Give me a few days to see what I can possibly find, or let's just steal the Halo Style Manual. :) ShotgunMosquito 05:08, June 30, 2010 (UTC) *My first instinct is to just "borrow" the same guide from the Halo wiki, as suggested, and adapt it to RDR standards as we go; the Halopedia Manual of Style is a more general and basic version of the very in-depth Wookiepedia version, which I use as a comparison point to note where we can start our Manual (Halo wiki) and, over time, where it can end up (Wookiepedia). That's my suggestion. Ramikadyc 07:16, June 30, 2010 (UTC) ::Why just can't make one and start fresh instead? At least, we're doing it ourselves and having the Manual of Style less complicated. --Blaff 60 07:28, June 30, 2010 (UTC) :::Why reinvent the wheel? JackFrost23 07:41, June 30, 2010 (UTC) ::::I favor in the rules esp. using pronoun use. Editing pronouns is important, in not focusing on self-edit style and using "players", "him/her" etc...--Blaff 60 16:07, June 30, 2010 (UTC) :::::Agreed. JackFrost23 17:38, June 30, 2010 (UTC) *Not to be a dick or anything, but who will actually look at this thing? It's cool and all, but the people who are just entering spotty, poorly written info probably won't have any inclination to read a style guide first. Yunowotumsayin'? JackFrost23 19:10, July 1, 2010 (UTC) :I guess we need to research more about them esp. Multiplayer Challenges and its articles, but trouble is that even poorly grammatical errors needed to be cleaned up, it's still not fit for consistency. Totally redundant.--Blaff 60 19:47, July 1, 2010 (UTC) Main page redesign News piece is great, but the page stretches a bit, nice work Ausir ---- TeslaRaptor | User | Talk | 18:54, April 17, 2010 (UTC) :What do you think of having a fixed-width main page like e.g. at Alan Wake Wiki? By the way, while the current color scheme fits the game, I think the red links are a bit hard to the eyes and can confuse people who are used to red links being to non-existing articles. Would you mind that being changed? Ausir(talk) 20:00, April 17, 2010 (UTC) ::I wouldn't mind, I had this on the Killzone Wikia and thought it would fit with the color scheme, but I don't mind it being changed. Fixed-width thing is beyond my knowledge, hehe, I suggest you do what you think is best and we'll all see if it works out! -- TeslaRaptor | User | Talk | 20:08, April 17, 2010 (UTC) New main page and skin At my sandbox wiki you can find a mock-up of a new main page and skin. Tell me what you think and whether you'd like it to replace the current one or not. As you can see, I made the links brown instead of red, since the red ones, while they fit the theme, ten to be a bit hard on the eyes, and for anyone with wiki experience red links usually equal links to non-existng articles, so they can be confusing to other people. Ausir(talk) 14:23, April 20, 2010 (UTC) :I say, go for it. I think it looks awesome. But you already knew that :P Lordofthelargepants The Zipper and 14:29, April 20, 2010 (UTC) ::My god Ausir, that is awesome. Love the colour scheme, it fits great! Though I'll be missing my beloved red :( You have access to the MediaWiki here, right? -- TeslaRaptor | User | Talk | 15:02, April 20, 2010 (UTC) :::I have set it up here already (you might need a hard refresh), although I'm still going to be tweaking some colors. Ausir(talk) 17:18, April 20, 2010 (UTC) It looks awesome, maybe you can give the background picture some texture on the black parts? ---- TeslaRaptor | User | Talk | 17:31, April 20, 2010 (UTC) :How about now? Ausir(talk) 22:36, April 20, 2010 (UTC) ::I'm very happy with it, amazing work. I like how you still put some red on the buttons and item-bars. Still getting used to the new recent changes page though, I've been watching the red links for a few months now hehe. Oh also, I'm not sure if it's worth it listing Gunslingers in the sidebar. I'd rather see it as an article. ---- TeslaRaptor | User | Talk | 11:42, April 21, 2010 (UTC) :::Cache problems (according to Light Daxter from J&D Wikia) so the old skin is back for a while. ---- TeslaRaptor | User | Talk | 14:34, April 21, 2010 (UTC) ::::Should be back to normal now. Ausir(talk) 16:05, April 21, 2010 (UTC) :its back to normal now.Lordofthelargepants The Zipper and 20:05, April 21, 2010 (UTC) Timer I keep changing the _ more days part because its almost always incorrect. There is no time zone (as of now, 1:23 R* NY time) in the US that it is 12am or later in making it Thursday, therefore making it 5 more days, its 6 as of now on the 12th of May. If you are unsure as how to go about this see here. Thank you. This Wiki deserves better admins. Dondingo4 17:27, May 12, 2010 (UTC) can u hunt buffalo in free roam??? i have a problem with my red dead redemption online rank because all my campain dlc and multiplay progress has ben reset does anyone know why? Editing One really helpful tip is read out loud what they've written that would be helpful, as how you hear it to your ears will be how someone will "hear" it as they read. Also to use a spell checker. People do have a tendency to write the way they talk (Please do keep "text speak" out of the articles. "U will find ur treasure" is just lacking in taste for an "official" document. It's fine for a text or a post...but not in an article.) I've been going through what I can and cleaning up punctuation and grammar as best as I can, as well as capitalizing things that should be capitalized (like proper names; I must have changed macfarlanes ranch to MacFarlane's Ranch three or four times) and uncapitalizing things that shouldn't be (like, "...the Wagon at the side of the road). I've also fixed things like "threw" instead of "through" and "you're" instead of "your". But even I have brain farts at times and discover I've done that, too -- since spell check doesn't catch synonyms. And I've been known to do one of my greatest "args" out there (you know, you look at it and think "Argh!") and that's to have plurals be possessive (such as "apple's for sale). Not everyone has perfect writing skills, of course. And this is a community website. Even I catch myself with dumb, incorrect things and I'm not only a writer, but I majored in English! Or someone catches me. But, yes -- by paying attention as we write (like perhaps pretending it's a "homework" assignment) because it does reflect on the writer does help. If we just go in and clean up what we find (I don't change someone's writing style...just what are likely typos) it'll all get sorted out. Plus the RDR Wiki is pretty much brand spankin' new, so it's evolving. I can say that what I've read so far has mostly been just fine. This isn't going into an Encyclopedia Britanica book, so it doesn't have to sound like it was written by a college professor (and to that -- I did have a few who couldn't write their way out of a grammatical paper bag...!) I've been having fun browsing, and even though I'm almost to 100% of the game, I'm not sure I could be as detailed as many of the people here have been for the articles I've read. But I wouldn't mind going over anything someone wants to submit or has submitted if they'd like me to do so. My username is (as posted here) h3th3r71. Sometimes it's just nice to have a "second pair of eyeballs" look over something. Personally, I think what's in here has been pretty good overall. I haven't read any mistakes -- grammatical or otherwise -- that have made my toes curl, and while a style may not be what I'd use (since there's many different people putting stuff in here, you're going to see a lot of different here), the articles have always done what they're supposed to do: gotten pertinent information across in a clear way. I've found what I've read here to be most helpful when I've been stuck. Keep up the great community work, y'all! :-) H3th3r71 18:57, June 23, 2010 (UTC)h3th3r71 Spoilers Damn, I feel like putting the spoiler tag on almost all of these articles, I think we should have a big banner that says, this wikia is filled with spoilers, in cowboy speech of course. --Crowbar, resident grammar ninja 16:33, August 4, 2010 (UTC) :That already exists and is at the top of most of the mission pages. I need to finish streamlining the rest of the Stranger missions (I've been very slack), but after that, I want to change the story sections of each mission so it doesn't give away so much of the story right up front. I'm trying to design the pages so that they start out kinda vague and then more info is revealed as you scroll down the page so that seeing spoiler info is completely voluntary. :-JackFrost23 16:43, August 4, 2010 (UTC) ::Ah, I know, but what I meant is on front of the wikia, because there are spoilers on almost every page. --Crowbar, resident grammar ninja 16:45, August 4, 2010 (UTC) :Or having it in a "show" and "hide" kinda way spoiler template...it helps hide those pesky storyline story...but I don't know how to do the coding and THERE ARE LOTS of spoiler template to change.--Blaff 60 16:54, August 4, 2010 (UTC) :I'll figure out the template, and work on changing stuff. I'm bored anyway.--Crowbar, resident grammar ninja 17:15, August 4, 2010 (UTC) ::Why just borrow one instead???--Blaff 60 17:27, August 4, 2010 (UTC) :Sooo.... what do y'all think? --Crowbar, resident grammar ninja 17:42, August 4, 2010 (UTC) :::It's good but the layout is at your talk page.--Blaff 60 17:47, August 4, 2010 (UTC) Hey people, can someone tel me how to add my posse to the List of Posses. Please leave a message on My Talk. wanna join B.A.M.F join B.A.M.F hit me up (PS3) and well play together mic needed K1NG J0K3R Wiki Style Hello, how did you put those two images on the side of this wiki? I want to know how to do it on another wiki. Alpheta 04:50, October 23, 2010 (UTC) yeah i want to know that too, please help Chupacabra in Undead Nightmare I just finished the undead hunter rank 4 challenge, and the rank 5 challenge is to find and kill the Chupacabra... i can't post pics but i can assure you it's true, i haven't found it yet but i will RE: Try looking for the chupacabra in Diez coronas or perdido. It's bound to show up- User submitted tip. Sorry for the inexperience, but I don't know how to create a new heading, just letting you know the front page says "Welcome to Bread-Dead Wiki!" 19:48, November 2, 2010 (UTC) Yes the Chupacabra is hard to find, but it will always be in Mexico.K-man16 00:24, March 2, 2011 (UTC)K-man16 I Need Undead Help I'm stuck on the last undead sharpshooter challenge(snipe and kill 5 undead in 8 seconds) i've tried hogtying them and shooting them point blank but they move thier heads and i miss ive tried burning 5 and shooting them but they die before i have time to shoot all 5,if anyone has any ideas or if you ahve completed it PLEASE tell me what to do.This is all i have to do and i will be 100% complete with it all. - You can leave ideas on my profile,or send me a message to my online username Hammer_Head-1 Thanks in advance : Are you still able to use Dead-Eye? Pog 11:43, December 1, 2010 (UTC) MASSIVE VANDAL ALERT! MASSIVE VANDAL ALERT! http://reddead.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/212.219.119.156 This guy has just deleted the 'Outfits' page, a quick look through his history shows just as much maturity. Can we ban this IP address or what? Pog 11:42, December 1, 2010 (UTC) #Report this to an administrator. #In future, do not create talk page sections screaming about vandals. That's exactly what they're looking for. Sgt. S.S. 21:30, December 2, 2010 (UTC) Lasso Glitch Is it me, or when in the campaign, anyone you get with your lasso, if you don't even hogtie them, or keep the lasso onto them. They just lay there on the ground, alive. Untied. This happens a lot to me, all you have to do is basically hit the opponent with a lasso and they're immobilized. Has this happened to anyone else? Marston, John Marston. 10:54, January 18, 2011 (UTC) Yes that has happened to me aswell it must be some sort of glitch. I hope that they fix it. Where is the Unicorn??????!? I found all four horses of the apocalypse, killed the Chupacabra, and can not find the Unicorn. Please help.K-man16 00:39, March 2, 2011 (UTC)K-man16 I found it in the top-right corner of Diez Coronas, right where the three black outlines of the horses are shown on the map. Just ride around in large circles across that desert space and I'm 100% sure you'll find it. Freezerburnt 10:15, March 21, 2011 (UTC) WHAT IS THE BETTER CHOICE REDEMPTION PS3 OR XBOX? persanoly i perfer xbox . and the unicorn isnt always in the horse area. i found it farther up north on the main road in mexico the one right next to were it usally is. but is usally very close to diez cornas. 16:03, December 23, 2011 (UTC) Featured Articles I see that Undead Nightmare has been the featured article for a very long time. I say we make a featured article page where people can suggest and vote weekly (or monthly, or however long is decided it needs to be) on pages to become a featured article. Zeldapedia and the Call of Duty Wiki is this same system. Sam samurai 14:15, April 27, 2011 (UTC) There is a small mistake on the main page: Red Dead Revolver has a 'Portal:' in front of it. Someone may want to fix this... Red Dead Pickle 22:58, May 17, 2011 (UTC) Undead NightMare- Famine Glitch Help!? Please help me or advise me on how to fix or how to get the horse, Famine, in RDR. I've encourtered him once but he ran off and i wasn't able to get him so i went on playing. Now i've beat the game and hes my last horse i need to complete the challege. But i cannot find him any one espesically the entrance to Mexico. I 've been searching for almost 2 hours now. And now i am told that it may be a glitch? What to do? Its all about luck, the chances of even finding a Horse of the Apocalypse is a little low. Now Recruiting! The Brotherhood of Justice is now recruiting! Tired of being a lone wolf in free? Are you and your friends looking to join a clan? Then look no further, the Brotherhood of Justice is accepting new recruits. All ranks are welcome and if you're looking for more info visit the link below. http://reddead.wikia.com/wiki/Posse:Brotherhood_of_Justice%28PSN%29 Do Pedestrians get dust and dirt on their clothes? I know this is a random question but before i was pushing pedestrians over like 100x (Literally) and 1 character was sparkling clean (GAAAAY) before i started pushing him into the dirt thats when i noticed he started becoming all dusty. Now i had enough of pushing him around so i went to another NPC, This dude had a little bit of dust around his ankles before i started throw him around. But i pushed him bout the same amount of times as the other dude. But i didnt notice any changes to clothing (Dust) it was still the same. But yet why was the other guy getting all dirty?? I know John Marston gets dusty over time but i was just wondering if NPC's do to? -Killah :As far as I know, they do. If pushed into the ground, they get dirt on their legs, jackets, and arms. However, a lot of peds are already dirty. :Sláinte mhaith! - Hobbes (Talk) 16:55, September 2, 2011 (UTC) Speculative stuff Do we really need so much nonsense in the trivia sections? I'm mainly talking about the fact that just about every main character has 5+ different "possible real life inspirations" and speculating at connections to other game series/characters/people which share names, which seems pretty unnecessary. A good example is the tumbleweed page, which has a ridiculously bloated "rumors" page which is still full of irrelevant stuff even after being edited down by multiple people. I know people love their trivia sections, and sometimes it's not too bad but some character pages go way overboard. I'm posting this here instead of on any individual page because it seems like it's all over the places. 04:29, October 28, 2011 (UTC) It's the admins or editers who deside whether to keep it or not, and it's not ridiculous or irrelevent or unnecessary, it is how a wiki works. Dragonhunter 2336 04:38, October 28, 2011 (UTC) Broaden your horizons The Brotherhood of Justice wants you, join today and take part in a clan with over 60 members. Our activities include, free roam invasions, boxing, horse racing, and many other competitive modes. Join today! Irish Gentleman 18:42, October 30, 2011 (UTC) thumb|left Join the Ghost Clan Contact me to join. Contact who to join what now? Darth Hendrix 21:17, November 4, 2011 (UTC) Oi thats annoying. You have to SIGN your posts so people can know who wrote them.Spawny0908 (talk) 17:27, November 5, 2011 (UTC) What is the funnest thing to do on Red dead redemption? Ava-Quaver99 14:02, November 18, 2011 (UTC) Read my review Read my reviews on my blog post guys. JohnMarstonJR 21:51, November 28, 2011 (UTC) Join the GHOST Clan Contact corbindc on PSN to join this great posse and we'll help you level up if you need it. JohnMarstonJR 01:27, December 13, 2011 (UTC) Operation Crackdown As of December 17th, 2011 the Brotherhood has announced "Operation Crackdown." We have seen inappropriate behavior and injustice in the free roam servers. It is now up to us and our allies to punish evil doers. As of now all players who participate in the following shall be personally executed by the Brotherhood: harrasement of peaceful players, use of any new glitches or hacks, have a bounty, or form of a hostile posse/clan. Operation Crackdown is our ongoing war on crime and injustice; if you have players you wish to report, contact us. Sincerecly, Irish Gentleman Sheriff I of the Brotherhood of Justice http://reddead.wikia.com/wiki/Posse:Brotherhood_of_Justice_%28PSN%29 Now Recruiting Muck like many of you, we have a common goal. The safety and well being of the Red Dead Redmption servers. My name is Irish Gentleman and I am a Sheriff in the Brotherhood of Justice. If you are ever looking for an ally, know that you will have one in us. We currently have a grand total of 70 active members and are always looking to forge new alliances in order to preserve and protect the online world of a game we all so enjoy. If you are interested in forging an alliance, or wish to join our clan, visit the link below. Have a pleasant evening and a happy new year. Sincerely, Irish Gentleman Sheriff I of the Brotherhood of Justice http://reddead.wikia.com/wiki/Posse:Brotherhood_of_Justice_%28PSN%29 Irish Gentleman 03:41, December 31, 2011 (UTC) RDR Online Series is here! Check out the trailer: Irish Gentleman 21:35, March 15, 2012 (UTC) thumb|450px|left Episode 1 is Here! The first of episode of the online series, "American Justice," is finally here. Irish Gentleman 02:34, March 18, 2012 (UTC) thumb|450px|left Hi, has anyone else found 2 treasure chests near broken tree? Not the one that's part of the treasure hunt, these are in plain sight. There's one next to the wall at broken tree, and another on a hilltop just off the the west/southwest, within sight of the tree. There doesn't appear to be anything else, quest or missionwise attached to them. Or is it just a glitch? thanks GaryGarytheaxe (talk) 21:37, October 13, 2012 (UTC) do i have to be level 10 hunter to kill the legendary bear -Coyotehunter818Coyotehunter818 (talk) 19:42, April 29, 2013 (UTC) Red Dead Redemption Challenge ' '''Calling all hardcore Red Dead Redemption fans. I have a new and hard challenge that you will have to do. You will have to start a new game and follow these rules. - You can`t use Dead Eye - You can`t buy the Bandolier - You can`t buy the imporved campsite - You can`t use any of the special horses ( American Standardbred, Hungarian Half-bred, Kentucky Saddler, or War Horse ) - The only guns you can use is the Cattleman, Schofield, Winchester, Carbine, Pump-Action Shotgun, Double Barrel. - The only guns you can buy are the ones listed above. - You not allowed to do any of the gang hideouts. - You can`t switch guns outside of a safe house. Ex. I Can`t start firing my Pump-Action shotgun then change to my Winchester. To swicth guns, you must go to a safe house. - You MUST save during night time hours ( To simulate sleeping cycles ) . The only exception is are mission during night time. - The only random encounter you may intervene with is the one where someone is getting chased by animals. The ones were a woman is getting stabed or a gang is rolling through town while hogtiing a person are the ones were you should let happen and let the victim die. The siting at the campfire and shooting birds are fine. Just random encounters that end with death are the ones that you should ignore. You dont want to get notice all that much. - You can go your own path (outlaw or hero). - Don't go balls blazeing with your horse from one spot to the next, take your time like the A.I. - Only sprint and run while in a gunfight '''This is pretty much all I can think of for now. The main purpose for this is try to act like the A.I as much as you can. So have fun!' Vulix14 (talk) 21:42, June 10, 2013 (UTC)Vuilx Few questions I have a few questions. Will there be a new red dead game? There is a myth about a werewolf, can anyone confirm that? Thnx Infobox So, it would seem all the infoboxes on this wiki have disappeared. Any indication as to why this is? It's rather annoying. Imperial Wolves (talk) 00:44, January 4, 2016 (UTC) Oh damn, you're right. Hmm. I don't know what happened. I don't know what happened. Crowbar, resident grammar ninja 05:44, January 4, 2016 (UTC) Man! It must be nice having your wiki on the homepage :C Sincerly, Placebuilder :P Sincerely, GameHub������������ 15:17, May 7, 2019 (UTC)